


Sonnet Kitty Café Cutie

by Jackie_Cronefield



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Budding Love, Cat Cafés, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Cronefield/pseuds/Jackie_Cronefield
Summary: Felix visits the Sonnet Kitty Café during his lunch break. Ashe - an old friend of his - recommends the café to him, commenting on their delicious food and cute cats. Having a secret love of cats, Felix pays the café a visit, ordering a sandwich and some tea, secretly admiring the cats as he begins to eat his meal. Suddenly, a cat jumps onto his table, knocking over Felix's tea in the process of nuzzling his face affectionately, spilling the tea all over the table. Felix is startled by the cat's sudden appearance, but not as startled when he realizes he has a small, previously unknown allergy to cats.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sonnet Kitty Café Cutie

“Are you sure you’re alright, sir?” 

Felix nodded, trying to hide his slightly reddened nose from the waitress. Of all the things he could have a small allergy to, it had to be cats, didn’t it? Felix would never admit it, but he loved the little furballs, with their small paws and fluffy tails. They were so much quieter than dogs, and definitely not as obnoxious; of course he had to be allergic to them. If that damn cat hadn’t jumped on his table and sniffed his face, he wouldn’t be in this predicament. Damn that pudgy cat and his cute, small little face.

“Yes, I’m fine, it’s nothing.” Felix assured gruffly, avoiding eye contact with the young waitress. 

It didn’t help that she was a really cute waitress, one Felix had been glancing at since she came up to his table to take his order. Her lightly curled orange hair, pretty blue eyes, and small stature had caught Felix’s attention immediately; like hell if he would admit that though. First he had to hide his love for cats, then he had to have a cute waitress, and now he has a sudden small allergy to cats. Brilliant. 

“Go to the Sonnet Kitty Café,” Ashe said. “It’ll be fun!” he said. 

“Here, take this.” the waitress said, offering him one of the handkerchiefs the café sold at the front.

“I’m not interested in buying something like that.” Felix growled, wondering why the waitress thought now was a good time to try and sell something to him. 

“No, please, it’s on me!” she insisted. “It’s soft, and it won’t chafe your nose like tissue will.”

Reluctantly, Felix took the handkerchief from her, turning away to wipe his nose. As he did so, he saw the waitress gently shoo the other cats away out of the corner of his eye, making sure that none of them jumped on the table. Felix felt kinda bad as they scurried away; it’s not like they did anything wrong. Something inside him wanted him to go over to cuddle and apologize to every single cat that scurried away, but that would just be embarrassing. Felix didn’t need the staff and other patrons at the café thinking he was some sissy. 

“Would you like some more tea, sir?” the waitress asked politely. “I can replace your sandwich as well.” 

Felix nodded in reply, mumbling a thank you as the waitress took away his plate and glass. The cat had knocked over the glass as he jumped on the table, which in turn spilled onto Felix’s sandwich. Felix hoped that the cat wouldn’t get in trouble for doing that; he wondered if the waitress might get in trouble too. As if to answer his question, he heard harsh whispering coming from the door leading to the kitchen. An older woman - likely the manager - was quietly scolding the waitress for letting the cat jump on the table. 

“You were supposed to be watching them!” she hissed. “Can’t you do anything besides stumble over your own feet?” 

The waitress hung her head in shame, looking like she was on the edge of tears. Felix, without even thinking, immediately got up and walked over to them, coming up to stand next to the waitress, his eyes narrowing down at the manager. 

“It wasn’t her fault,” Felix protested. “The cat was sitting behind the shelf, where she couldn’t see her. She can’t wait tables and watch the cats all by herself anyway.” 

Felix had noticed that the waitress was the only one waiting on tables. Even if they were understaffed, couldn’t the manager at least help her out a little? 

The manager huffed, shaking her head before glaring up at Felix, “What was your order sir?” 

“A roast beef sandwich with a four-spice blend tea,” Felix replied. 

Felix glanced down at the waitress as he spoke, hearing a small grumble come from her stomach as she wiped her eyes. 

“And I’d like to add a slice of strawberry shortcake to my order.” 

The manager nodded and went back to the kitchen, Felix turning to the waitress as when she was out of sight.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she replied. “I’m sorry about that. It’s my second day here, and I was just trying not to mess up.” 

“You were doing fine,” Felix assured, “They shouldn’t have you wait on table and watch the cats at the same time.”

The waitress smiled up at him, though seemed to grow shy and averted her gaze a second later. 

“Thank you for defending me; my name is Annette, if you wanted to know.”

“Felix.” Felix responded, hesitating before he spoke. 

Was that a blush on her cheeks, or was it just his imagination? He tried to hide his own as he walked back to his table, the manager coming out with his order a moment later. When Annette came with his fresh glass of tea, he slid her the plate of strawberry shortcake.

“That’s for you, by the way.” he mumbled. 

“W-What? Really?” she gasped. “O-Oh, well, thank you sir-uh, Felix.” 

“Hopefully it’ll halt the growling from your stomach.” he smirked, seeing her blush from embarrassment before scurrying off. 

Before heading out the door once he finished his meal, he made sure to leave Annette a twenty dollar tip; she needed it more than he did. Also, after some hesitation, he left her his phone number; hopefully that would give her enough of a hint, so he wouldn’t have to spell out that she was cute. As he walked out of the café and headed back to work, he went to grab his phone from his pocket. When he felt something soft instead, he pulled it out, revealing the handkerchief Annette had given him. He examined the small cat faces that decorated the handkerchief, a smile playing on his lips as he remembered Annette giving it to him. She was a really sweet girl; he hoped to see her again soon.


End file.
